Betrayal
by Linkin-Pork101
Summary: Harry has an accident on the way to Hogwarts. After erasing almost everyone's memory, except for his friends', Harry thinks everything is okay. But what if one his friends betray him? Sorry for the delay
1. The Accident

Betrayal

Chapter One

The Accident

It is August 31.   Harry Potter was just arriving at The Leaky Cauldron.  He went straight up to his room.  Collapsing on his bed, he thought about his life.  Now going into his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry had many friends.  He was almost at the top of his class.  He had killed Voldemort the year before, miraculously.  Ron and Hermione had helped, as usual, along with some of his other friends, Ernie, Justin, Parvati and Neville.  Somehow, after Voldemort dying for good, the death eaters had followed in his footsteps.  Perhaps it was a spell, associated with the Dark Mark.  Many Slytherins had died as well, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, Nott…There were too many to count.  Even first years, Lesterange, even someone with the last name of Tonks, somewhat related to Nymphadora Tonks, who would object to Harry thinking of her first name. Harry hadn't heard from her in a month. She was on some kind of mission, somewhere in Antarctica or something.  Harry had to admit, he missed her.  She had been the most help after Sirius had died at the hands of Lesterange.  Harry found something odd about the sudden deaths of the Slytherins.  One, whom Harry had felt for sure would've died, hadn't.  That person was…

"Oh, hello Draco."

Draco Malfoy.  His head was sticking out of the fireplace.  No one would recognize him, after his father had been killed.  His hair was now long and messy, and his perfect face was now a little darker and dirtier.  A few days after Voldemort had died, Draco had changed a lot.  He was no longer the snobbish, stuck-up little prat he had been during the six years Harry, Ron and Hermione had known him.  He was nice and caring to Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.  His change of attitude had ended the century-long rivalry between the two houses, for goodness sakes!  Well, now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Neville, Ernie, Justin, and Draco were the most inseparable group of friends at Hogwarts.  But, little did all the others know, one was a traitor.

"Hey, umm, Hermione needs to see you downstairs…"

"Okay, I'll be down there I a second."  Harry said, his heart leaping.

"Okay,"

Harry quickly did his hair, which now had golden highlights, in it, and freshened his breath.  He went downstairs and sat next to Draco.  Hermione walked over from a table, her long, dark hair flowing out behind her like a river.

"Ouch!" Harry said as Draco elbowed him.

"You're staring," he muttered. Harry blushed.

"What're you talking about; I was umm, looking at the specials."  Harry said.

"Yea…Right."  Draco said, laughing.

Hermione sat down on the chair next to Harry.  She looked at Draco, an odd look in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" She asked questioningly. 

"N-nothing! Ha-ha, J-just the-the specials!" Hermione looked over at the specials, which proclaimed that deep-fried fish heads were half price, due to shortage of lifesaving vessels.  Shrugging, she turned back to Harry who had slumped down again.

"Harry, I have something very serious to tell you."

Harry straightened up and nodded.

"Harry…the Dursley's are dead."

Harry sat up in shock.  

"What? How?"

"AK."

"Who?"

"They don't know.  Some witches in the area, such as Doris Crockford said they saw a man with red, snake-like eyes about an hour before they were killed, but you killed Voldemort…" 

"Yea, I did." Harry, Hermione, and Draco started wondering what had happened, while one of his friends in the background grinned evilly at him, as if they knew something he didn't.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, coming out from behind him.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, in an almost glum voice.

"Mum just wanted me to come and tell you-,"

"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione," someone said, from ahead in the shadows.  It was Neville.  

"_Hem hem," _Draco said, so much like Umbridge that they all jumped.

"You know what?" Justin said, now coming into the picture, "We all have absolutely no life if we still jump at Umbridge's   trademark throat clear.  I mean, she's been gone for like two years."

"You're probably right.  She fled to Australia or America or something after Fudge getting sacked."

"Yea, so did Percy."  Parvati said, as the shadows let her go to show her leaning on the bar, filing her nails.  All the boy's eyes and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Gee," Ron said loudly, "thanks for bringing that up, Parvati."

"Sor-RY! Gosh, I was just stating a point." 

Everyone laughed.  Parvati had all the talents for becoming one of those muggle things, an Aktres or something.

"So, have you auditioned for that muggle thing yet, Parvati, Broodway, or something?"  Ernie asked, appearing out of the shadows.

Parvati smiled sweetly at him, "Why, no Ernie, I haven't."

Ernie grinned, and went to sit down, only to be scooted away at the next moment, with Hermione saying

"Well, we better be off to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."  

Harry head up the stairs, hearing at least seven pops behind him as his seven friends went to their separate homes.

Lying down in his warm bed, (the work of House Elves, most likely) Harry grinned, and fell asleep.

_"Kill his friends!"  Voldemort's high, cold voice commanded his Death Eaters._

_"NO! Everyone, AK!"  Harry's low, confident voice bellowed._

_"AVADA KEDAVARA!!!" The eight voices yelled harmoniously. _

_Voldemort was instantaneously killed, as were seven of his friends.  Harry and the others kept yelling Avada Kedavara, killing many death eaters._

_But one of Harry's 'friends' was thinking 'with all these dead, Potter and his buddies won't notice a few knocked out' So one, instead of saying Avada Kedavara said Abra Kedavara, their own spell, which just knocked someone out, kinda like Stupefy._

Harry woke up.  Hedwig was pecking at his ear.  A newspaper in his hand.
    
    Minister A. F. Iuvare To Teach At Hogwarts. 
    
    Minister of Magic, A. F. Iuvare has said that he will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.
    
    'I'm an old friend of Dumbledore's, and he couldn't find anyone the whole summer.  This is kind of a short notice thing, but after last year's teacher…'
    
    I'm sure all Hogwarts students and teachers alike remember last year's teacher, Cerinus A. Casus, who turned out to be the cowardly fake, really by the name of Peter Pettigrew.  Peter is now in the hands of The Dementors at Azkaban.  Sirius Black, who died two years ago, has now been cleared of all charges, given an Order of Merlin, 1st Class, and one thousand Galleons that will be given to some of his closest friends. The friends will then decide who to give the money to.  More of Sirius Black-The Crimes He Didn't Commit-on pg.2-Things you Didn't Know About Sirius-pg.5-A Memorial Service for Sirius-pg.8.

Just then another owl flew into the room.  Harry recognized it as Lupin's owl, Fides.  He took Lupin's letter, and read it

            Harry,

We're trying to decide who to give the money to.  We need your vote.  It's either A. The Weasleys, or B. To help finance Tonks' expedition to free iceberg-enclosed Blast-Ended-Skrewts.  It's your choice.  Pick whichever you want.  Just remember, your fourth-year, and Hagrid's classes.

            Remus Lupin

Harry didn't need telling twice.  He quickly turned the sheet over, and scribbled down, _Weasleys _in hasty handwriting.  Sending Fides off, Harry threw on some robes and his badge.  He walked downstairs, and met Ron.  Ron immediately bowed.

"Your Head Boyship," he said, in a form of respect.

"Aww, shut up!" Harry said, disgusted.

"Okay," Ron said in fake pouting.

They walked to Kings Cross Station, meeting up with the rest of their friends on the way.

Upon entering Kings Cross, Harry went straight towards Platform 9¾.  He had to try and find some first years and tell them how to get on the platform.  Hopefully they'd tell all the other ones.

At Platform 7 Harry saw someone that made his blood boil.

"Belatrix," he snarled.

Absent-mindedly he reached for his wand.  Taking it out, he said the one curse that would pay her back for all the pain she caused him.

"Crucio."

"Harry no!"  Hermione came running behind him.  Harry turned to look at her, a glazed look in his eyes while the woman screamed in pain.  People started running towards her.  Harry's friends came up behind Hermione.

"Harry, snap out of it mate!" Ron yelled desperately. It didn't work.

Frantically, Parvati ran to him and slapped him.  Harry's eyes came back in focus. 

"Wha-? What happened?" then Harry looked at the wand in his hand, then slowly turned around to look at the woman in agony.  Harry looked back in horror at his friends.  They nodded, stricken.  Quickly, Harry stopped her pain.  Soon, the crowd turned angry.

"He did it!"

"Yea, with that stick thing!" 

"Get him!"

The crowd headed towards Harry.  Harry shook his head and tried to explain.  All that made it out was stutters.  Hermione jumped into action.

"_Obliviate Maximus!"_ She yelled.

Soon everyone except Harry and his friends (and the one traitor) had forgotten about the boy with the stick.  Shaken, the group of friends went on with their lives.


	2. The Accusation

Betrayal Chapter 2  
  
Harry, still shaking with the events, climbed onto the train. He sat in the Head Boy/Girl compartment and closed his eyes. Why was he like this? Freaking out when he saw someone who even remotely resembled a Death Eater? He sat in the compartment, not noticing when Hermione, the Head Girl obviously, climbed aboard. She sat down next to him, and patted his back comfortably. Harry scooted away from her.  
  
"Harry, no one blames you!" she informed him soothingly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Some of them do," he said. "Not everyone is as honorable as you, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, considering the only seven people who know are your friends, I think I know what I'm saying!"  
  
"That's not the only thing that I'm talking about. What about Sirius? Cedric? What about all those first and second years that never even had a chance? It's my fault, Hermione."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but just then, all the fifth and sixth year prefects entered the compartment. Groaning, Harry pulled himself together to greet them.  
  
"Hello fellow authority figures!" he said half heartedly. Hermione chanced a worried glance at him, but he didn't notice.  
  
"As the sixth years already should know," Harry said, smiling at the Gryffindor sixth year prefects, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy, "Hermione and I are the new Head Boy and Girl!" Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily at him. Harry found himself staring at her for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be saying.  
  
"Harry and I have created the patrolling schedule for this year. Remember, you do the same every week. There are two people per three floors, each patrolling for three and a half hours at a time. When the exams come around, the sixth years will be doing a lot, as the fifth years have O.W.L.S and we have N.E.W.T.S. Is everyone clear on that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes..." there was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Good, you may now disperse to the other compartments!"  
  
The prefects left, leaving only Harry, Hermione, and Luna.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said  
  
"Erm...Hi Luna," Harry answered uncertainly  
  
"How was you're summer?" she asked.  
  
"Great, how about yours?" Harry said, and Hermione struggled to muffle her giggles in the background.  
  
"Oh, it was splendid. Daddy did some research and discovered that the Crumple Horned Snorknak really lives in Antarctica! We went, but couldn't find any."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, grinning widely now, as Hermione stuffed her robes in her mouth.  
  
"Well, I best be off!" she said, and walked out like a ghost.  
  
Only now did Hermione dare to burst into uncontrollable giggles. Harry patted her back as they walked through the narrow passageway, looking for their friends. Harry spotted them, and led Hermione in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Parvati asked, not looking up from her book, Body Care Spells for the Decent Girl.  
  
"Luna Lovegood,' Harry said simply, cracking a smile.  
  
The rest of the trip passed by quickly. Harry and Parvati played Wizards Chess (Parvati beat Harry. "I've been taking lessons," she said, looking at Ron.) Justin and Ernie played Exploding Snap, which left their faces black and smudged. After both of those were done, Parvati challenged Harry to a game of MiniQuidditch. This game was an invention of Fred and George's. There was a mini pitch with mini players that you controlled with your wand. Quite a bit more challenging then real Quidditch, as you had to have an eye on every player at once. Harry ended up walloping Parvati, who had expected to win, for she had been a chaser on the Gryffindor team for two years. ("Remember," he told her, "I've been playing the real thing for seven years.").  
  
The train slowed to a stop. Harry and Hermione, who already had their robes on, exited as the rest of the group changed. They had to be at the compartment doors to let people out anyway. After everyone had exited the train, Harry and Hermione raced to board the now-not-horseless carriages with the rest of their friends.  
  
Parvati was eyeing the Thestrals wearily. "I'll never get used to those, ever," she stated.  
  
The seven friends entered the entrance hall. Justin ran off, saying he needed to get something. Draco also headed down to the dungeons, claiming that he needed to get a potion from Snape.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, and Ernie entered the Hall. Ernie bid them goodbye and headed toward the Hufflepuff table, while they all sat at Gryffindor.  
  
Seamus and Dean were there, but Lavender was missing.  
  
"Where's Lavender?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Parvati said. "She tripped on the train and broke her arm."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, noticing that Justin and Draco had just arrived.  
  
Professor Snape entered the hall with the first years following him. As Dumbledore had retired to the South of France, McGonagall was Headmistress, and Snape was Deputy Headmaster.  
  
The Sorting Hat was brought out. Harry looked at it, anticipating its song.  
  
Just as he had expected, the brim opened, and it began to sing.  
  
A millennium has past From when I was newly sewn. And ever since then My job has been well known. The purpose of my existence Is to quarter every year. In Gryffindor, Those who have not a fear In Hufflepuff, Are the hardworking loyal In Ravenclaw, Go the smart, seemingly royal Lastly in Slytherin, Go the cunning and the sly. But this year I must warn you There are many who do lie. Keep your friends close But keep you enemies closer. Things are not what they seem They are not what they appear Friends will scheme Housemates will scream Now remember what I have told you. For every part of it is true. Now let us sort the few That are new to us this year.  
  
Harry exchanged looks with the members of the Department of Mysteries battle. The last time the Sorting hat had warned them, it had practically foretold the death of Sirius. Harry looked at the Sorting Hat.  
  
Had Godric Gryffindor, the person who made the Hat, been a seer?  
  
Harry had no time to ponder that, as Snape started calling out the names of the first years.  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the Sorting, only glancing when he heard a familiar name. Henry Bones went to Hufflepuff with his sister; Robert Brocklehurst went to Gryffindor, although his sister was in Ravenclaw. Sam Patil joined his sister in Ravenclaw, and Sally Thomas joined Dean in Gryffindor. Finally, the feast began. Harry ate like a hungry beast.  
  
"Harry, did you listen to the Sorting Hat?" Hermione asked. Harry stopped inhaling his food to answer her.  
  
"Yea I did. I had to wonder, d'you think Gryffindor was a Seer? I mean, he created the hat, and fifth year it was right..."  
  
"Actually I think it is..." said Nearly Headless Nick. "In 1981, the year Voldemort fell, it said: Happiness will soon be restored, celebrating will ensue."  
  
"Yea, but why didn't it warn us in fourth year about Voldemort-grow up Ron!- returning?" Hermione pondered.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said, "It can only See a few month's into the future!"  
  
"But Sirius died in June..." Harry said, surprised he didn't feel upset.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "if you think about it, the hat really didn't foretell that..."  
  
"Good point, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"But if it is a Seer, what did it mean by Friends will scheme? Was it talking about us, you think?"  
  
"I doubt i-,"  
  
"No Ron, the hat was looking at us. Pointedly you, Harry." Hermione said firmly.  
  
Harry was struck dumb. "M-me?" he asked, unmanned.  
  
"Yes...and after what happened today..." Hermione trailed off. Harry gulped.  
  
"I've got a really bad feeling about this..." Ron said.  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs, and went to his dorm. He lie down in his bed, thinking. Before long, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had just walked in, when every head looked at him. Uneasy, he walked to his seat between Parvati and Hermione. "What's going on?" he hissed. Before Parvati could answer, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Before Harry knew who it was, he felt the coldness and heard the unwanted things in his mind. He looked.  
  
Newly appointed Mistress of Magic Amelia Bones stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light. Flanking her were two dementors.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the use of the Cruciatus curse on a Muggle woman." Harry stared at her, horrified. Professor McGonagall walked up to him.  
  
"Potter, follow me," she said tersely. He stood, very much aware that every eye in the Great Hall was on him. He followed McGonagall, who had a quick word with Bones (who much more understanding then her predecessor). She ordered the dementors away, and the three went to McGonagall's office. 


End file.
